


In the Fall of Their Friendship

by Exultation_of_the_Gryphon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Boypussy, Breasts, Consensual Underage Sex, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue Light, Dirty Thoughts, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Forest Sex, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Girl Penis, Hogwarts, Implied Mpreg, Licking, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Loneliness, Long Hair, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Bites, Magic, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Memory Related, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Sex Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon/pseuds/Exultation_of_the_Gryphon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Snape find out about sex magic that can increase or decrease a person's magic permanently. </p><p>They have underage sex so it can't be used against them. </p><p>Lily finds a spell to switch a person's genitals and has Snape all the ways. They love it.</p><p>No real plot at all. Nada. Zip. Enjoy 3000+ words of smut in the woods.</p><p>Also, no actual MPreg takes place. Snape just thinks about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Fall of Their Friendship

**In the Fall of Their Friendship**

 

Severus lay reclining on cold, silken sheets beneath an illusion of sky that roofed his four-poster bed. The green curtains were heavy velvet traced through with darts of silver and when drawn shut they activated warming charms to bring the air within to a comfortable temperature.

One needed such things when one lived in the basement of a very large stone building at a latitude somewhere around 55 degrees north.

He sighed, remembering a bright afternoon in early September years ago now, when he and Lily had sat concealed on the far side of the Black Lake, laughing as they had fumbled with each other's clothing. He set his drink aside and allowed his hand to slide down his pale belly to his pinking arousal.

He and Lily had discovered sex magic together a few months before they had left school the previous year and during their summer they had kissed beneath the deary skies of Cokeworth and planned what they would do once they returned to Hogwarts and magic.

On one of their library hauls* just before the end of their forth year, they had discovered a book that had mentioned the power of virginity as a real thing. In their hormonal minds they had chosen, blushing and stuttering, to search discreetly for more on this and among the books had stumbled onto a Pureblood sexual tradition that bore some vague semblance to ancient practices of pederasty in Greece in which an older male would teach boys first hand about sex and how to pleasure a lover.

In the British Wizarding world, there was more to it than just sex. There was magic involved with the loss of virginity of the mouth, sexual organs, and anus. If the older male did it correctly, then he could permanently increase the magic of both himself and his student. If done with crueler intentions, the flush of the sex magic could be drawn totally into the teacher and even harm the student's magic.

Severus and Lily devoured this information, however shyly they might look at each other after, and searched for more. Lily had been the one to find magic that would temporarily switch a person's sex so that she might be male and Severus might be female.

That summer they had decided that while Lily was not ready to give up her female virginity, that they intended to share all else with each other. After all, the Darkness was rising and in war time it did not seem out of reach for dark wizards to be rapists. Lily would like to have something to share with her husband on her wedding night and while it seemed that they might indeed find themselves married when they got older, Severus was willing to wait.

Severus fondled himself in his cold and dimly lit room as he remembered that golden day under the brightly colored fall leaves, their red and green lined robes laid out on the forest floor as a blanket as they had made love many times that long afternoon. The breeze had been cool coming up off the shining lake and Lily's bronze nipples had been peaked even before Severus had started suckling on them. Freckles spangled her shoulders, arms, and neck like sepia stars across her skin which ranged from cream where her body was concealed by her clothes to a deeper fawn on her forearms, lower legs, and beloved face.

Once they had gotten themselves naked and stared their fill, they had joined hands and maintained eye contact. Then they had chanted briefly before their exploration of each other's bodies to take advantage of the minor magic that would be released with oral sex and then he couldn't keep his hands and mouth away from her.

His mouth and tongue drifted south at her direction till he was nuzzling into her auburn curls, curling his tongue into her slit and tasting her most intimate place for the first time. Goosebumps rose over their skin following the slight brush of magic that was unleashed by that touch. Lily had gasped as his tongue had crossed her belly and lower to her mons but this was even more startled and he had looked up. A flush like a sunset adorned her cheeks, down her slender neck, and just above the swell of her breasts and her eyes gleamed like emeralds in the golden light. Her mouth was open, lips wet and she licked them again as he watched, pink tongue over darker lips and she had told him that it was good, that he should continue. He had grinned and, thinking himself funny, pressed his long nose between her outer nether lips. It was not quite as funny when she gasped again and pressed herself against against his face, her legs pressing his ears flat against his head. He lifted his eyes to hers again, and she nodded, biting at her lip as he licked and nuzzled into her pussy, rubbing his nose against her clit then rising to lick it. The salty smell of her was vaguely floral from her soap and he didn't mind the strange taste at all as he learned how to make her moan for him, as he stroked higher and higher along the soft skin of her legs with his fingertips until one finger joined his mouth at her opening, tentatively stroking just inside as he glanced up for permission.

“Yes, Sev,” she had cried out and he pressed his finger into the curiously shaped inner parts of her vagina. His finger, bent just slightly to avoid scraping his fingernail across sensitive surfaces, wandered over the smooth lower walls and he turned his finger to feel the upper parts and discovered plush sort of ridge, textured more just inside and smoothing out a little as it continued up, with smooth grooves on either side, a bit like a raised road with ditches on either side, paved in little river pebbles and with the ditches smoothly surfaced, all of it soft, warm, wet, and pink when he pulled away to see how much he could see of it (not much). Of course, this road was a tunnel where normally the roof pressed against the road and his finger was being touched back on all sides by her inner walls. She shifted as his finger traveled and when he wondered if he should add another, she told him he could try, then stopped him with a hiss before he was in deeper than the second knuckle.

She shoved an arm underneath herself, raising herself sideways just a bit, legs pressing against his thighs as he sat up. He looked her over as she thought over the spell she intended to cast in just a few moments. Her red banner of a mane pooled on the ground around her elbow on the black fabric of their robes. The curving expanse of her skin, cream – gold and darker- as leaf shadows swirled across her skin as the trees shivered in the light breeze above them. Her curved shoulders, bent neck, breasts tilted sideways as her arm's shadow crossed them when she reached out for the willow shaft. Her belly curled as she reached and the shadows slid across the sleek skin. Her long legs stretched out on either side of his thighs as he knelt there, baring red curls at her vertex and the nether lips that he had been exploring.

She had sighed and told him that she was going to go ahead and cast the switching spell. He was astounded to see the magic in action as suddenly her clit ballooned out of the shelter of her outer labia and open a slit even as her vagina closed. The labia themselves shifted under the forming penis slid up her mons and swelled with the newly formed testicles as they sealed together.

She had not bothered with the more through version of the spell what would have removed her breasts and the interior parts of her plumbing so Severus could still enjoy the sight of her lovely beasts but he was now at close range of a penis, which he found not nearly as nice as before. But they had talked through everything and Severus wanted Lily in any way that she would have him.

It was Severus's turn to lay back and let Lily explore him and she rose up and pushed him over with a laugh. She knelt between his parted legs and bent to thoroughly kiss him before she began kissing and nibbling and touching down his torso. She played with his nipples a bit, just because she could but when he found it not particularly stimulating (aside from the visual of Lily having her mouth on him!) she moved on. She chose to nibble down his arms and suckled on his fingers. He groaned as his prick begged even harder at the sight of his beloved's pink lips wrapping around his thin fingers, then opening to lick them and hold them in her teeth.

With a smirk she let his fingers fall and turned to blow a raspberry into his ticklish belly. He yelped in protest and she stuck her tongue into his belly button. He had gasped with astonishment. How had that felt good? It had, but how? He had relayed these thoughts to her and she had laughed, bright and cheerful, teeth flashing white in the sun. She didn't have an answer but she bent with a smile to lick his belly button a bit more. Her breasts brushed against his cock and he whined, resisting the urge to press up.

Lily was startled at the wet brush of his weeping cock head and she rose a little to get a better look. She reached out and touched him with a single finger, dragging it from the base up his wrinkled skin to the tight, shiny head, glossy with pre-come. She tasted the finger, tasted his come on her finger. He groaned at the sight, fisting the robes below them as he resisted the urge to reach out and take hold of her. She didn't have a negative impression at least, because her next move was to take him in hand, her smooth skin gripping his straining erection and feeling him. Then she came back down and licked the head.

He whimpered. It felt so good. He could see her thinking over the taste then put it aside to mouth his cock where it stuck free of her hand. He was startled and terribly embarrassed to come right then.

Lily spluttered at him and then laughed, playing with his softening cock. “I made my Sevvy cum for me.” She had crowed, before bending over to bite his inner thigh, sucking and biting to lay a very dark hickey on him as he began to recover. She had pressed his legs back then, so his arsehole was exposed and she had him hold the backs of his knees. She stroked the long legs and had another thought.

“Roll over on your stomach for me, Sev.” And how could he do anything else? She crawled over his leg so he could move and then got back between as he lay there on his belly and elbows so he could look over his shoulder at her. She grinned at him and grabbed his arse, a hand on each cheek as she thoroughly groped him. He laughed too, then.

Years distant, a colder and older Severus pressed a finger against his hole, remembering how Lily had teased him into opening for her.

She had told him to hold his arse for her and he did, flopping down and reaching back to hold his cheeks apart.

Grabbing the lube and warming it with a warming charm, she drizzled it into her hand and touched his anus.

He had quivered under the touch and she stroked the skin there, up his crack then down over his anus again to gently rub a knuckle against his perineum and he gasped and moaned. She did this several times and added in a finger rubbing around and around his pucker. She pressed and rubbed, never quite pressing in for what seemed like ages. But then she had, sticking her finger into his arse to the first knuckle, he had stiffened and clenched around the intrusion. She had waited and he focused on loosening up for her. She had sunk that finger deeper and deeper and then began to touch him inside like he had touched her. It wasn't bad he had thought at the time. Not good but not bad. But she found his prostate quickly, since she was searching for it. He shouted as his cock hardened painfully fast and had jumped, pressing the finger harder into it before Lily could react. She pulled her finger almost all the way out before he had told her to keep going and she teased him, tapping and brushing against his button, the walls around it and playing with his pucker. She got a second finger in there quick enough and a third followed. His body had opened easily under her fingers and she pressed a wand tip to his hole, right next to her fingers.

She enchanted the spell and he heard the sloppy sound of her wetting her cock (and getting distracted by it.) then Lily moved over top of him, straddling his somewhat raised hips and encouraging him to get to his hands and knees. Breasts pressed and shifted against his back as Lily mounted him, one arm around his chest in a hug as the other pressed her head to him. She kissed his neck as she pressed her cock into his yielding passage with a moan and a yelp from them both as the virginity from her cock and his ass gave up their magic and a heat flamed in their bones for a moment. Lily shifted and pulled out then thrust in again.

She had told him how good he felt around her, had told him that she loved him and he told her that he loved her too. She had tried to find his prostate with her cock but even when she found it, only managed to hit it sometimes, so her hand wrapped around his eager cock and rubbed him as she thrust into him. It was very uncoordinated and she came inside him very quickly. Severus had let them both down to the ground and had rolled on his side to let Lily down gently.

Having planned for several eventualities, she had turned so she lay on her side with her back to him and he quickly lubed his own fingers and spread up the opening of her anus with a spell. He teased her prostate briefly, cast the same spell and sank home.

Lily had been heaven there under the sun and trees and breeze and bird song, the older Severus remembered, his hand a poor substitute for the tight channel that Lily had so happily shared with him. And that day had not been their only day, simply their first and longest. (As fifth years, their work load had been monumental. They had never managed to dedicate a full afternoon just to sex again.) He had cum in her, and having aroused her again, she had swapped his sex for a female set, had opened him up with the same spell he had used on her and licked him the same way he had licked her.

Severus lay in darkness, panting with the memory of Lily's cock sliding into his cunt. The stretching spell had made it so there had been no pain, like there had been with her when he had tried to stick two fingers in her. He had needed it by then. Had an idea of how it might feel when she pushed in, wide cock head pressing into his cunt, making him stretch to hold her. He had been impatient and she had fingered him as she chanted the spell for the loss of his vaginal virginity.

And then she had lay in his arms, between his legs, and had pressed into him, his cock absent so he could give her every part of him and his virginal magics. And he loved it, loved how his beloved had panted over him, grunting and moaning with pleasure as he opened and clenched around her. As she came and melted into his arms, he had wondered, one hand reaching down to feel their joining, what it might be like if Lily impregnated him, if Lily's ejaculate, fresh in his vagina got all the way to the newly formed eggs in him.

He had shuddered with lust and need and Lily had hummed and wiggled down his body to eat him out. He experienced a female orgasm and then they lay together, Lily's wet, limp cock against his thigh as she lay on her side against him and he on his back. They had taken each other's hand and whispered their last few words of the spell.

In broken Latin they had said they had learned and pleasured each other and the spell broke, spilling the last of the magic over them like a warm coat of gravy over two lumps of mashed potatoes.

They had lain in the sun and just touched each other after that. Most of their urgency had gone from them now and they continued to explore; Lily had masturbated in front of him, learning how to wring an orgasm from the male organ without the pleasure of another's body. In her hands her penis had finally become something to desire in its own right and he became wet with lust again. He had pressed fingers into himself, exploring his vagina as she watched lustfully, and when he couldn't figure it out and had reached out for her, she had united them again, cock managing to drive him to pleasant finish as she came in him again. Later, Lily had set their genitals to right and as the shadows had grown they had cleaned up and primped each other's hair and clothes again.

Years later, he regretted that he had not thought to find a way to save her sperm. Then he could have had something of her for his own – a child with his beloved Lily. Even then he had thought of it. He just had thought he would have more time with her.

He could not ever have imagined the breaking in their friendship later that very same year.

It was with a broken cry that the elder Severus, laying in the darkness, finally brought himself to orgasm and he turned to sob into the pillow for his lost love, dead and gone these many years.

 

\--__--`*`u~^~u'*' --__--

 

 

 

* Begun in their first year in which they would wander around and grab any odd looking book to bring back and share with each other.

 

Word count: 3146

Written on 12/12/15

 


End file.
